Kids
by natodiangelo
Summary: In which Koushi and Daichi have Shouyou as their kid.
1. marriage

SO i was going through my list of prompts from tumblr and this one stuck out and i was like OHMYGOD so i wrote it even though its not quite make-believe but whatever

(i may or may not be obsessed with this au)  
((and i may or may not be planning out another that uses my favorite au ever which is trans!hinata))

* * *

Shouyou and Tobio frequently have play dates. Hinata would often ask to see the other boy by saying he wanted to hang out with his "best friend", and when Tobio spent the night, they had to sleep next to each other, whether together on the bed or on the floor. They were nearly inseparable despite their regular fights. However, when Tobio suddenly declared that he was going to marry Hinata, Koushi was a little put back.

"Hinata is going to be my bride," he said, looking as determined as a four year old possibly could be. "He's gonna wear a big dress and cook me food-"

"Wait!" Shouyou cried frantically. "I'm gonna marry daddy, not Tobio." 'Daddy' was Koushi. He thought it was incredibly adorable the first time Shouyou said it, even if Daichi had teased him about it later. He could remember saying the same thing to his own mother when he was young. Of course, Shouyou didn't actually know what marriage entailed; they had explained marriage as when you have a special someone, and you want to spend the rest of your life with them. Obviously, as a small child, Shouyou would immediately think of his father.

"You can't marry your dad!" Tobio retorted, frowning.

"Yeah I can." Shouyou replied stubbornly. You could almost watch the anger bubble up in Tobio then, and, in an act of pure, uncontrolled rage, the dark haired boy went up and pinched him on the arm. Shouyou instantly started crying.

Daichi came into the living room as Koushi picked Shouyou up, cradling the bawling boy against his chest.

"What happened?" Daichi asked, and Koushi, lightly rocking his son, explained. By then, Tobio had calmed down and looked on the verge of tears himself.

Koushi knelt down in front of him and gave him a small smile. "Tobio, you have to be nice to Shouyou if you're going to marry him. That's how being married works, okay?"

Tobio sniffed and nodded.

Shouyou, however, was not so easily pleased.

"No! I'm not gonna marry him! I'm gonna marry daddy!" he held on tighter to his father's neck, and Koushi sighed.

Daichi came to his rescue. "You're both too young to get married." he said, and they looked at him incredulously.

"How old do we have to be?" Shouyou asked.

"50." Daichi didn't so much as blink, and Koushi had to hold back his laughter as kids gaped.

"That's really old!" Tobio exclaimed.

"So you don't have to worry about it for a long time. Now, be nice and play or I'm calling Iwaizumi to pick you up."

"Okay..."

It was rather peaceful after that. Tobio and Shouyou played without injury, leaving the marriage conversation behind them. It was when Oikawa and Iwaizumi came to grab Tobio  
that it came up again.

"Shou, will you marry me?" he tried again, frowning at Shouyou grumpily.

"...Maybe... But you have to be really nice to me! No more pinching!" Shouyou said, and Tobio gave a nod. "And you have to be the bride!"

Tobio gave a look of revulsion. "No way! You're the bride!"

"Nope!"

Oikawa and Iwaizumi hadn't heard of new development in their child's relationship, and were surprised to say the least.

"It's time to go, Tobio." Koushi intervened, patting the boy on his head. Tobio gave one last look at Shouyou, stuck out his tongue at him, and left with his parents.

Shouyou stuck his tongue out back just a little too late, and ended up doing it to the door. He turned to Koushi.

"Do I have to be the bride?" he asked solemnly.

"Of course not, Shouyou." Koushi responded. "Neither Dad or I were brides when we got married."

"Yeah?" You could never be too sure of something.

"Yep." ...Or maybe you could, since Shouyou simply grinned and ran back into the living room, yelling about a TV show.

"Kids are such a hand full." Daichi commented, coming up beside Koushi. "I don't think I was this much trouble when I was their age."

"I don't know, I think I wanted to marry my mom back then. Never my best friend though. That came later." he smiled.

"You never know, maybe they really will end up together." they both laughed softly, then followed their son.

((They find out Daichi is right when Shouyou is fifteen when Koushi accidentally walks in on them kissing. They're both so embarrassed that he manages to keep it in long enough to apologize and leave, but as soon as he's gone, he cracks up. The next thing he does it call Daichi at work to tell him he was right.))


	2. wrestling

I thought of this and started laughing so hard i almost cried then i wrote it

(i didnt edit this at all and its kinda late so sorry if its bad))))

ALSO im going to continue this as a drabbly type fic for this au i already have a bunch of ideas im excited

(((maybe i should also put a warning that there's almost smut in this but not really like not enough that i'm changing the rating but still)))

* * *

Koushi has no way to excuse what happened. He can say 'its been so long since the last time' or 'being a parent is hard and we need to '_relax'_ all he wants, but that still doesn't help him avoid explaining what sex is to a four year old.

Halloween was a perfect time for scary movies, which was exactly what Koushi and Daichi had planned on doing. They had put Shouyou to bed a little early so he wouldn't see any of the really scarring shows that came on later, and settled themselves on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and a blanket.

Daichi honestly wasn't all that into being terrified, but Koushi, growing up on the stuff, told Daichi "I'll protect you~" And Daichi, of course, being the _manly man_ that he was, decided to _man up_ and curl into Koushi's side while the latter flipped through the channels. Koushi chose an older movie that had just started, something he remembered from his childhood, and put the remote aside in favor of leaning into the warmth beside him.

It wasn't Koushi's fault, at the very least, when things were begun. He was focused on the movie. Daichi, on the other hand, somehow thought it a good time to casually get turned on with his child a mere two rooms away. He started with kissing Koushi's neck, light trails of his lips over smooth skin. A hand on Koushi's thigh next, slowly rubbing into the muscle. Koushi scolded him but it didn't seem to matter.

"He's asleep," Daichi assured, carefully nipping the other's ear. "We haven't done anything in _forever_."

"That's because we're good parents who don't have sex around their children." Even though Koushi's mind was on the right path, the rest of his body wasn't, responding to his lovers touches.

"He's asleep," Daichi said again, more forcefully this time. "He was exhausted when he layed down. I doubt he'll be getting up any time soon."

Koushi had another disapproval on his tongue, but it was gone suddenly as one of Daichi's skillful hands pressed fully onto what was quickly becoming a problem.

Another few moments had Koushi forgetting what was wrong with the situation, turning over to pin Daichi against their couch as their mouths crashed together. Perhaps it _had_ been too long since they'd done anything; it felt amazing just to have his hands on the other, to be able to touch and be touched. It was like back in high school, when they would fool around when their parent's were out. That rush that was there then had slowly faded as time went by, replaced by an excitement all its own that only came with knowing everything about who you're with.

That rush was there now though. His mind was filled with nothing but _Daichi,_ and even as they kissed and ground into each other, it felt like it wasn't enough; like it would never be enough, he could never get enough of this amazing person that by chance liked him too.

Maybe it was luck that made him pull up for air just as Shouyou walked in, or maybe it was just chance, but either way he was thanking the stars. Shouyou had dried tears streaked down his face, hand rubbing against his eyes until he saw his parents. Then, to Koushi's either horror or relief, his eyes lit up and he yelled out:

"Wrestling?!"

Koushi, once again thanking whatever was up there for his innocent child, went with it, and shoved his forearm into Daichi's throat. Daichi sputtered ungracefully.

"Yup! Wrestling!" He said gleefully, smiling as best he could. Shouyou ran over.

"Can I wrestle with daddy?" He asked, almost shaking with excitement. Koushi sat back on the couch, pulling Shouyou into his arms.

"Tomorrow. It's bed time now." Shouyou pouted.

"But I wanna wrestle now," He whined, dragging out the 'o' in now.

"Oh, but daddy's really tired." Koushi faked a big yawn and dropped his eyelids. "I might fall asleep right now!"

Shouyou still frowned. "You and dad wrestled."

"We were just getting done. Now it's bedtime. Look at the clock! It's so late! We need to get to sleep before the Dream Man gets here!" Shouyou, with all the sincerity of a small child, gasped, whispering 'dream man' before running back toward his room. Koushi and Daichi both sighed.

"Sorry about your neck," Koushi said, motioning at the red mark his arm had left.

"Sorry about yours." Koushi could only think of the bruising lining his throat, and was happy it was cold enough to wear a scarf. He was about to say something when Shouyou poked his head around the corner.

"Tuck me in." He said, and Koushi sighed once more before smiling and getting up. He picked up his son and walked to the bedroom.

After getting Shouyou to bed for the second time Koushi and Daichi retired as well, snuggling together under the blankets.

"I know a couple babysitters." Koushi suggested. "Or he and Tobio could have a playdate at his house. I bet Shou would like that better."

"I'll call them tomorrow." Daichi yawned. "Let's just go to sleep."

"I love you," Koushi said against Daichi's chest where he was pressed.

"Love you too."


	3. valentine's day

Valentine's day was coming up, and Shouyou was excited. At every store he went to, he would run to the closest display of Valentine's cards and thoroughly investigate each one, making up words for what he saw written but could not read.

"This one says, 'Happy Va'entine's day, Daddy'! And this one says, 'Happy Va'entine's day, Tobio'! And this one says, 'Happy Va'entine's day, Kenma'! And this one says-"

Koushi was eventually able to pull Shouyou away from the cards and toward the aisles that held the items on his list, listening as Shouyou explained his designs for Valentine's day cards for all his friends.

"Kenma's will be... hmm... Red! 'cause Kenma likes red! And maybe purple too and yellow 'cause he likes those colors too! And Kageyama will have a blue one! And Noya-san will get a purple one too! With stars 'cause he's the coolest!"

Nishinoya Yuu was the newest addition to Shouyou's group of friends. Being 16, Shouyou thought he was the coolest thing since sliced bread, and had taken to calling him 'Noya-san'. Koushi had found Nishinoya from an ad for baby sitting, and it had taken all of one visit for Shouyou to be hooked. It was lucky that he lived only a few streets down from them; Koushi would have almost felt bad calling him as often as he did if he lived farther away.

At Shouyou's insistence, they took one more stop at the craft area before heading to the check out, basket full. Shouyou also insisted on helping put things onto the conveyor belt, and watched closely as each item was scanned and put into a bag. Koushi, knowing Shouyou didn't like being left out, handed him the lightest bag to carry out to the car. Then they began their journey home.

* * *

Making Valentine's day cards, Shouyou decided, was 'funner' with friends, and he demanded that Tobio and Kenma be brought over to help with their creation.

And so they did. Kenma arrived first, Tadashi tagging along behind him timidly as they walked into the house. Tsukishima was the one that brought them, saying that Kuroo was back at the house overrun with homework for his college classes. Daichi and Koushi both sent their sympathies, images their own university days flashing before their eyes. Koushi opened up his kitchen and coffee pot to Tsukishima, and offered to make tea for Daichi, knowing that he prefered something weaker to drink. Daichi and Tsukishima then settled into the couch in the livingroom as Koushi got everything ready.

Shouyou was talking rapidly to Kenma and Tadashi; Kenma looked nearly bored, eyeing the nearby idle TV, and Tadashi looking like he wanted to talk, but didn't want to interrupt Shouyou.

"Shou," Daichi said, gaining all three children's attention. "How about we get the paper and colors out and you guys can start making your cards?" Shouyou's eyes sparkled, as did Tadashi's, and even Kenma looked to be more excited than before. Daichi stood up again and headed to the kitchen. On the counter lay the bags from the store, and Daichi grabbed them, pecking Koushi on the cheek and asking if he needed any help and receiving a very pleased no before returning to the living room.

Shouyou rushed to Daichi the moment he came back, jumping and pulling at the bags. Daichi let him take them, and Shouyou, giggling fiercely, established the ground as his and dumped everything onto it. Daichi internally sighed, not that he didn't know it would happen.

The three kids crowded around the goods, and Shouyou began to organize everything, making piles for paper and coloring utensils and a cautiously bought bottle of gold stars. They weren't small enough to get everywhere, thankfully, but Daichi still watched suspiciously as the bottle was set into its own category.

Koushi came in then, holding a tray with two cups of dark brown coffee and one with a lighter tea. Daichi took his cup and sipped, watching Tsukishima add sugar to his coffee before taking a long drink.

"So Tsukishima," Koushi said after tasting his own coffee. "What do you and Kuroo have planned for Valentine's day?"

Tsukishima on instinct looked over at Kenma and Tadashi as Shouyou laughed loudly, pulling Tadashi in for a hug. His expression softened. "We haven't set anything up yet, since his schedule's been hectic." His voice changed then to a more teasing tone. "What about you two? Calling a sitter for the evening?"

Daichi didn't even have to look at Tsukishima to see the smirk on his face.

"We're being the children watchers this year," Koushi said. "so that all you guys can go off and have a romantic night to yourselves without paying a sitter."

"In return," Daichi added. "We get one ourselves while Shou spends the night at Tobio's."

Shouyou, having heard the name, looked over excitedly. "When will Tobio get here?" he asked, running over and planting his hands firmly onto Daichi's legs, looking him straight in the eye. Koushi laughed.

"He should be here soon," As soon as Koushi said that, the doorbell rang, and Shouyou screamed before racing to the door. Daichi let out a breath, somewhere between a sigh and a laugh, as he stood and followed the ball of energy he called his son. By the time he got there the door was already wide open and Shou was letting them in. Daichi greeted Iwaizumi while the shorter two went to the living room, Shouyou once again speaking at the speed of light.

"I wish I had that kind of energy," Iwaizumi said, and Daichi laughed, agreeing. He offered a seat and something to drink, but Iwaizumi turned it down.

"I'm gonna have to pass. Tooru hasn't been sleeping well lately and he's off at work right now, so I want to get in a few hours. What time do you want me to pick up Tobio?" Daichi listened as Tadashi gave out a squeak and three distinct peals of giggles followed.

"Whenever works for you. Shou won't care if he's here for a while, I'm sure. You and Oikawa can join us for dinner if you guys aren't up to cooking."

"Yeah, I think we will." Iwaizumi said. He told Daichi when Tooru got off work, and Daichi replied with what time to come. As he was leaving, Tobio raced in from the living room, giving Iwaizumi a tight hug before rejoining the other kids. Then Iwaizumi, smile on his face, left. Daichi rejoined the other adults in the living room. He watched fondly as Shouyou explained the rules to everyone, that "the paper goes here", and "the markers go there", and that "if you need s... scissor we ask daddy." Koushi held up a hand, indicating himself as 'daddy'.

"I'll help you guys with the cutting." he said. "Don't worry, I'm a professional paper cutter so I won't mess up." Daichi snorted at the doubtful look Kenma gave Koushi. Shou, in contrast, stood proud.

"Yeah! Daddy's great at everything!" Shouyou's eyes sparkled, and Tadashi looked at him in awe. Tobio didn't seem to be paying attention, invested in finding the perfect marker, and he dumped the box over so they rolled out over the hardwood. He grabbed his prey with one hand and settled down by the coffee table to draw his masterpiece.

Kenma did the same, acquiring a box of crayons from one of the piles and choosing a sheet of yellow paper. He carefully folded it into one big side and one small side (read: half). Tadashi immediately went over to Koushi, certified paper cutter, and asked for his paper to be cut into a heart.

"Who are you making your valentine for, Tadashi?" Koushi asked softly, cutting the paper with precision.

Tadashi glanced over at Tsukishima, then whispered, "It's a secret."

"Ooh, of course." Whispered Koushi back, and he passed the cutout heart over to the boy, who ran to the coloring utensils.

Shouyou had been broadcasting his plans to everyone: he explained his card idea to Kenma while he was choosing paper; told Tadashi all of the colors he liked while finding the right colored pencils; then thought out loud to Tobio about what shape to use on the cover. He had chosen purple paper, and wrote across the front in barely legible characters: "tu NoYah ssaN." The rest of the paper was assaulted with a glue stick, and then filled with gold stars.

Kenma stepped into Daichi's line of sight, pulling his attention. He held out his paper.

"Will you write for me?" he asked.

"Sure. What do you want it to say?" Daichi copied the words down, thankful for his naturally neat handwriting in case someone actually tried to read the card. When he handed the card back Kenma gave him a smile and a quiet 'thank you' before walking back to his spot on the ground.

Shou and Tobio were arguing over whether orange or purple was the best color ever, their voice rising high over the sounds of Tsukishima's and Koushi's soft conversation. Koushi leaned over and did his best to console the both of them, and Daichi had to smile.

He'd never thought of himself as being good with kids, especially not when Koushi and him had adopted Shouyou. It had felt like so much work, and trying to keep Shou clean and safe and disciplined had taken even more from him. But now, looking over the children in his living room, one his own and three nearly adopted, he couldn't ask for anything more.


End file.
